


There's No There There

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 那个充斥着“Make Love Not War”的夏天，阿尔弗雷德踏上了66号公路。





	There's No There There

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Since 1967  
> 〉〉Serious drama

01

 

一阵又一阵热浪裹着滚烫沙砾的味道涌进鼻腔，扭曲前方没有尽头的路。公路两旁是被晒得萎蔫的杂草，它们霸占了这片荒漠，一直延伸到远方的洛基山脉。

阿尔弗雷德的黑色福特野马在两个小时前抛锚了。他已经经过了尼德尔斯，离亚卡还有将近20公里。这是最糟糕的情况，他的车抛锚了，在一个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方。

他扔下锁链，拿出屁股荷包里被汗浸到发软的纸。他左手弯成碗状挡住来自上方的阳光，眯着眼睛去看这张不成样子的地图。汗水从眉骨上滑下流经一片脏污，最后砸在金丝边方框眼镜上，浑浊的液体模糊了视野，他索性取下眼镜咬在嘴里。

这距他摔门而去才过去了8个小时，他甚至才刚刚越过加利福尼亚与亚利桑那中间的科罗拉多河，而他的车却抛锚了。不过幸好地图显示前方6公里左右有一处加油站，估计还有一些汽车旅馆，他也许可以在那里休息一下。

他拾起铁链把车拖到路边，然后把铁链从保险杠上取下，抓着它逃也似的跳到路边的杂草中。他脱下被炙烤得发出皮革香味的软皮凉鞋，倒干净里头的沙粒，把它放进汽车的阴影里让它冷却一些。他自己也尽量靠近汽车，躲进它的阴影里，可同时又不敢靠得太近，因为那金属皮肤的温度可以把肉烤得滋滋作响。

就在两个小时前，收音机刚刚接收到亚利桑那的频道，阿尔弗雷德还在车上吹着空调跟着收音机吼甲壳虫乐队的新歌，他这只钢铁甲虫的心脏发出怪响，差点冲出公路。在支起引擎盖钻进去一番倒腾后，他除了搞得满手脏污，一点收效都没有，好在后备箱里丢着以前用来锁自行车的锁链，让他不至于把车丢在这荒芜的66号公路上。

阿尔弗雷德打开车门，如同烤箱一般的汽车喷出更加热辣的空气，几乎让他窒息，他发现他从来没有这么讨厌过这该死的吸热的黑色、从来没有这么讨厌过这辆洛杉矶车牌上有他姓名首字母的福特。他拿出之前买的冰镇可乐，发现里边的冰块已经化完了，更糟糕的是它一点气都没有了，变成了一瓶甜水。阿尔弗雷德后悔他没买矿泉水，那样的话他起码还可以借着后视镜擦干净脸上的油污。

他灌完了甜水，穿起软皮凉鞋，在运动九分裤上蹭了两下手再脱下汗湿的丝绸衬衫，拧干汗水，然后抬起汽车的雨刮，把皱巴巴的衬衫挂在上边。他又在那小得可怜的阴影中坐了一会儿，直到热风理开了他的发丝、带走了颈子上背上的汗，让他皮肤发紧才再次动身。

阿尔弗雷德一直走到几乎黄昏的时候才看见房屋，就在他耗尽了水、食物也没剩多少、绝望地想着地图出问题的时候，它们突然出现在杂草与暗色山的交界处，就像不知何时吹起来的凉风一样突然。

那儿像是天堂，又像是住着恶魔的鬼魅之城。

他管不了也意识不到这些，窗口闪着的莹莹黄光与晚霞同色，那些黑影像催魂曲一样诱引着他。他感到头昏昏沉沉，脚再也迈不动。他抛下车踉踉跄跄地听从浅薄的意识向那里走去、踏进一家汽车旅馆，他不知道自己是怎样登记怎样拿到钥匙怎样上楼梯来到房间，总之他从散发着一股酸腐味的肮脏床单上醒来时已经是十一点了，并且他饿到前胸贴后背。

他做了简单的洗漱之后离开房间，走下有些年头的木头楼梯，吱呀的声音把旅馆一楼正在吃夜宵的住客的目光吸引。这些骨瘦嶙峋、或是壮如牛手臂有刺青的住客咧开嘴，露出一口黄牙，喷出恶臭的气息冲着阿尔弗雷德露出魔鬼似的笑。阿尔弗雷德觉得头皮发麻，勉强挤出笑容回应然后逃也似的推门离开了这家汽车旅馆。

太阳落下去后，荒漠里刮着的风让他清醒了一些。刚才旅馆里的浑浊气体让他昏昏沉沉，那味道他有些熟悉，但他一时想不起来是什么。阿尔弗雷德在这荒漠里显得突兀无比的几座房屋前走着，其他几家汽车旅馆也充斥着那样的人，唯有那家酒馆里头的人看上去没那么可怖，就像洛杉矶那边正常的小酒馆一样。他推开酒吧的玻璃门，清脆的风铃声更印证了他这一想法。

店内的一切都是木头铺就，这点和其他旅馆一样，但材质更考究些，装潢也细致得多。调酒师正站在吧台前擦着杯子，他手旁的收音机正放着柔和的爵士乐而不是夜间新闻或战事报道。听到风铃声他抬起头。

“先生，您想点些什么？”

优雅的语调从那双薄唇弹跳出，啊哈，一个英/国人。那欧洲人才有的浅金色头发让他更加确定。在先前看到的一堆歪瓜裂枣中，他觉得这个人看上去顺眼极了——干净的白色衬衫，系着黑色围裙，领口第一颗扣子松开露出脖颈，袖子捋起，紧实的小臂动作着，泛着黄色光晕的杯子在他修长的指间变得更透亮。他就站在那儿，平和、简洁、干净，给人清凉感。他的绿色眼睛望向自己，被黄色光源染成棕榈色。那细腻肤质模糊了他的年龄，让阿尔弗雷德觉得他像是个在这儿打工的大学生。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我住在顶头那家旅馆里。”他走到吧台前在高脚凳上坐下，把五美元按在吧台上，“代基里酒。给你自己也买一杯。”他说得很顺溜，只要一结巴别人就会觉得你没满21岁。

“您好琼斯先生。我打赌您没满21岁。”但调酒师依然转过身去拿酒瓶。那还带着孩子气的脸庞一看就是个洋基，尤其是深金色头发中那撮毛。哦，对，还是有钱的洋基。

居然被一眼戳穿！要知道这一招在洛杉矶、甚至是纽约都屡试不爽！不过他没有意识到，在那两个地方，钱甚至可以让国王摘下他的王冠。

调酒师一回头就看见阿尔弗雷德一脸怪异的表情，他笑了出来，“我的朋友也说在这个荒凉的地方实施这破规矩真是见了鬼了。满了周岁再进酒吧又有什么乐趣呢？”那对狡黠的绿眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德，“我的意思是，我不粘酒精。如果你愿意的话，我可以给你调一种更好喝、更烈的，保证你会喜欢。只不过它能抵这两杯的价钱。”

阿尔弗雷德扬扬头，算是默许了。在调酒师回头去拿材料的时候，他再次端详了这间酒馆。黄色的灯光、柔和的音乐让这里显得温馨，食客在这环境里喝酒、用餐简直是享受。阿尔弗雷德突然想起来自己来是为了填饱肚子的，他马上问，“你们这里还提供食宿吗？”

调酒师一脸窘迫的样子，他放下手中的活儿，“前些日子厨师辞职了，如果不介意的话，你可以吃些面包，我这里还有些咸菜。”

“当然不介意。伙计，你真是太好了，跟这里其他的人一点都不一样。你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”他的肚子要饿穿了，他接过调酒师递来的面包，狼吞虎咽起来。

“亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰。你看上去也不是这儿的人。”他看着阿尔弗雷德的金丝边眼镜和丝绸衬衫，“是大学生吧。”

阿尔弗雷德呛了一下，“原先念贸易学院，不过现在不是了。”

亚瑟没有说话，等待他继续说下去。

“我被开除了，因为揪了校长的领子并给了他一拳什么的。这都是因为他对警察开枪打死游行学生不管不顾。”

亚瑟沉默着，目光变得严肃起来，他开口：“你是花童＊吗？”（由于嬉皮士在他们的头发里带花或向行人分花，因此他们有“花童”的外号）

“当然不是！”说完这话他突然犹豫了，因为他从没有把自己往那方面想。

“抱歉。那么你吸过大麻烟吗？”亚瑟继续手上的活儿。

阿尔弗雷德已经吃完了面包，他没有被塞满嘴而无法回答的理由，他尴尬极了，“噢……噢，好吧，当然吸过。但那又怎样呢？我讨厌被那鬼东西控制的感觉。”

“那你还是赶快把你的房间退掉吧。那里全是吸大麻的人。虽然我的房间不大，但是睡两个人绝对足够。”

阿尔弗雷德本来想开口拒绝，但突然想起那种味道的确是大麻烟的。他皱了皱眉头，“好吧，谢了伙计。”

亚瑟把调好了的酒递给他，他喝下一口，那种新鲜酸甜果汁一般的清爽味道攒住了他的味蕾，他忍不住又喝了一口。

“那你为什么要离开洛杉矶，到这种鸟不拉屎的地方来呢？”亚瑟继续阿尔弗雷德光顾酒馆之前的工作，最后一个食客推门走出去，酒吧里只剩下了他们两个人。

“那你为什么要在这鸟不拉屎的地方开家酒馆呢？”阿尔弗雷德突然发现自己这样评价别人的店实在是太不礼貌了，但他心里的确是有这么个疑问，不知道怎的就从嘴里溜出来了，“噢……抱歉。我是说，我跟我父亲吵了一仗，他真是个懦夫。在这之前他在我心目中是个二战英雄。”

“噢？说说看？说不定我会知道他的名字。”

“亚历山大·琼斯，琼斯上士。他参与指挥了诺曼底登陆。”

“他是个英雄。”亚瑟说。

阿尔弗雷德瞟了他一眼，继续喝酒：“别人都这么评价他。但在我看来，他就是个懦夫。他自己的儿子，也就是我哥哥，奔赴战场牺牲，连个骨头渣子都没剩，我父亲，琼斯上士，一声没吭。”

“抱歉。”

“不，你没有必要道歉。在这个夏天之前，在那之前，我也认为在越南战场上牺牲是件光荣的事。但是他们评价这场战争是非正义的，我不信。直到警察向反战游行队伍开枪，他们中的大多数都是大学生。我的一个同学被打死了，而校长没有做出任何表示。”

“抱歉。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎没有听见，他沉浸在愤怒里，他的声音越来越大，“可我的父亲，琼斯上士，却让我冷静，说什么这事情不是我能管的！”他喝完了最后一口酒，眼里尽是血丝，他沮丧地回到现实，意识到自己在这片荒漠的一个小酒馆里，而不是冷血的校长或是自己消极的父亲面前。他说：“能再给我点酒吗？”

亚瑟开口：“可以。这杯算我账上。”阿尔弗雷德用迷醉的眼光看着他调酒，酒精没让他发现亚瑟采用了另外一种味道相似但没有什么酒精度的主酒。他接过杯子，对亚瑟说：“伙计，你实在是对我太好了。”

亚瑟看见阿尔弗雷德的情绪缓和了些，他马上开口把话题引向别处，“你打算去哪儿？”

“不知道。”他喝了一口，打了个酒嗝，看向酒杯里的液体，“味道有点不一样了？”

“也许是你太累了吧。”亚瑟小声说。

“我……什么？”他眯着眼睛看着亚瑟。

“是……你……太累……”他看见那双红润的薄唇吐出这样的字眼。亚瑟发现了阿尔弗雷德的眼神，他不自然地舔了舔嘴唇缓解这种奇怪的感觉。他看着阿尔弗雷德，发现他有一对相当漂亮、如同盛满星空的蓝眼睛。

“是啊……嗝…毕竟我拖着那坨铁走了将近10英里……”他仰头喝酒，眼睛却没离开那被舔得湿润的嘴唇。

“我想，你该去休息了。”亚瑟有些慌张，“我带你到阁楼去吧。”

“……什么？”阿尔弗雷德凑近，想听清亚瑟再说什么，但只看见那对颜色红艳的嘴唇被打上暖色光晕煽动着，“你说什么？”

“我说……”亚瑟感觉自己的嘴唇被另两片附上，他的领子突然被粗鲁地拽向吧台，领口的第二颗扣子被扯得崩掉弹落在地板上。他很紧张，以毫不输于对方的力气拽着对方的衬衫。阿尔弗雷德啃咬着他的嘴唇，没有任何技巧。亚瑟一边惊讶于自己对这种情况毫不反感，一边放开对方的衬衫，抚摸他的耳鬓让他安静下来。他引导阿尔弗雷德放松张开嘴巴，把对方的舌头勾进自己嘴里，他尝到了自己调的酒的味道。阿尔弗雷德依然横冲直撞，且极富有侵略性，他似乎也染上了醉意。

他们喘着气松开对方的嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德看着被自己咬得更红艳的嘴唇突然清醒，他这才意识到自己的手依然拽着对方的领子。

“我……”阿尔弗雷德触电般撤走自己的手。

“不要说话。”亚瑟打开吧台上的门，把阿尔弗雷德拽进来，在爵士乐里，他们跌跌撞撞地吻在一起，亚瑟把他往楼梯上带，他们太过于焦急，以至于差点跌在楼梯上。

他们来到阁楼，衣服基本都被甩在了楼梯，亚瑟被按倒在床上，阿尔弗雷德弓着身子挤在他两腿之间，正准备扒他的裤子。

“你给我等一下。亚瑟推开阿尔弗番德，差点把他推下去。阿尔弗雷德正在兴头上.突然被推开让他感到愤怒，可他被亚瑟的眼神吓住了，一时间他的两只手都不知道该放哪儿。

亚瑟扭过 身去往床头柜摸索，他找到了一盒凡士林。他哆嗦着打开它然后抹些到手指上伸进自己的裤头里，阿尔弗雷德帮他褪下裤子，他被吓住了，他从没想到和男人做爱是这种样子。但他口干舌燥,亚瑟修长的手指在那个不可言喻的地方进出，脸上隐忍的表情让阿尔弗雷德不知道他是疼痛还是快乐，但他发现亚瑟的阴茎和自己的都勃起了，于是他干脆就冲着这副光景打起了手枪。

在艰难的开拓后，亚瑟感觉大概差不多了，他把自己的手抽出来抓住阿尔弗雷德结实的小管，用眼神示意他可以了。阿尔弗雷德慌慌张张地放下手中的活儿扶住亚瑟的腰顶进去，毫不意外地收到了一声闷哼。但那种被柔物包裹的感觉简直可以要了他的命，充分摩擦让他的老二更大更硬，紧接着他在亚瑟身上驰骋了起来。

而对方的境遇没那么好，在勉强容纳之后就开始了抽插，他的屁股被阿尔弗雷德的膝盖垫起，他的腰被- -下下握住让他的肠道吞下巨兽，他咬着自己的胳膊，不让细微的，无论是因为疼痛还是因为快感的哼叫流露出来。阿尔弗雷德弓着身子，一下一下的耸动让他看上去像发了狂的魔鬼一样，但亚瑟隐忍着，包纳着这一切。他们一路冲向高湖，阿尔弗雷德把肿胀發袋里的所有粘稠精液送进了亚瑟的肚子里,他大吼一声然后带着满身大汗轰然倒在床上。

亚瑟捋着头发喘着粗气，好一会儿才缓过来。他让阿尔弗雷德的阴茎从自己身子里退出，推开压住自己半边肩膀睡死过去的人，去够床下的裤子，掏出里头的手帕。亚瑟擦去阿尔弗雷德胸膛上自己的精液和床单上一些不明液体，然后翻身下床，一瘸一拐地走去盟洗室，直到把自己打理干净才再次回到床上。

 

02

 

阿尔弗雷德醒来时眼前是一片暖黄色，天已经完全亮了。他揉着脑袋，里面有什么东西像是绞成了一块——该死，他该不会是被下了药吧——环顾四周，他正睡在一张低矮的床上，暖黄色正是从窗边那扇窗子透进来的。他看见了长满了干枯杂草的地面，他突然意识到自己在哪儿，发生了什么。他掀开薄单，看到了自己赤裸的身体，又看看床上，只有他一个人。

他穿上似乎是为他准备的衬衫与短裤走下楼梯，收音机正在播送当日的午间脱口秀，亚瑟正在抹桌子。亚瑟听到下楼的声音抬头望去，对阿尔弗雷德说：“早餐在这儿，你终于醒了啊。”他的口气很平和，像是什么都没有发生过。

这种态度让阿尔弗雷德感觉就像是他经常这样做一般，他突然感到愤怒。他没有走到桌前，他扶着楼梯扶手质问：“你是干什么的？”

亚瑟注意到了语气里不善的意味，但他只是皱了皱眉头，他回答：“我是这间酒吧的老板兼调酒师。”

“我是说，你干昨天那种事儿吗？下些药，把客人带进自己的房间，嗯？”

这句话如同炸弹，亚瑟的心口膨胀起几尺高的火焰，他放下手中的活儿，直直地盯着阿尔弗雷德：“听着，小子(Listen to me,son)。”那狠厉的目光像是从他父亲眼里射出来的一般，“我觉得你和一些人不同才劝你别住那儿，我也不知道会发生那样的事。”

阿尔弗雷德隐隐觉得是自己的不对，但他不愿示弱：“一些人？还有哪些人？”

他看见亚瑟握紧的拳头在颤抖，他觉得亚瑟会捡起桌上的盘子扔他，或者端起吧台里搁的那把猎枪指着他让他滚出去。但这些都没有发生，亚瑟愤怒地盯着他咬紧了牙齿，从牙缝里挤出来一句话：“填饱你的脑子再说话。”然后丢下抹布走出酒馆。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟的背影，发现他一瘸一拐的，一只腿十分不自然。他突然之间又了泄气，他不明白自己刚才为什么要生气，也许是因为他把昨晚一切的荒唐事一股脑地认为是亚瑟给他下了药，而他发现他错了。他走到收音机旁关掉极力逗人发笑的男主播失真的声音，拉开座椅坐下来。他喝了口牛奶，却一点食欲都没有。他不想去想这让人脑子绞成一团狗屎的事，他想似乎忘了什么……

我的车！阿尔弗雷德拍着桌子嚯啷一声站起。他立马冲了出去。

没几栋房屋后就是修车店，他看见他的车停在那儿，在几辆货车的旁边。它的引擎盖被掀起，先前愤怒的调酒师钻在里头。他抓起扳手伸进了野马的心脏，阿尔弗雷德脑子一炸，加快速度奔过去把他一把扯出来。

“你在干嘛？！想搞坏我的车？”他揪住亚瑟的领子吼道。

“把它变成废铁对我有什么好处？”亚瑟吼回去，“让你留在这儿，天天看见你这张不知好歹的脸？”

“我怎么知道你会不会卖了它？”

亚瑟受够了这个养尊处优的大学生，他们总是那样，一副别人都会贪他们便宜的样子：“滚你妈的，再贵的车不能跑也是废铁！”他掂量了手中的扳手，但最后还是放下了，他结结实实地给了阿尔弗雷德一拳。阿尔弗雷德痛得松开手捂住自己脸，摸到了里面松动的牙齿，他狠狠地盯着亚瑟以为他们要狠揍起来，但对方却只是愤怒地离开了，一边说着“真他妈是个魔鬼”。

听见动静的修理铺老板走出来，他看见往地上啐血沫的阿尔弗雷德，丝毫没有同情，他质问：“小子，你做了什么惹急了柯克兰？”

“你该问问他对我做了什么。”那一拳打得又狠又准，刺目的阳光里全都是闪动的星子。

“他闭口不提。”

阿尔弗雷德哼一声，“换做我我也不会说。”

这位将近六十的老人开口，“总之不管怎样，小子。柯克兰救过我们的命，他是我们的长官，还资助我们在这儿开店，我们尊重他。”他和亚瑟有着相同的威严，那是士兵才有的威严，“他上过越南的战场，我们都上过。他为了救在丛林中迷散的我们，中了伏击，废了一条腿。不用他开口我们就会把你绑起来扔到沙漠中央喂秃鹫。但是他拒绝了我的提议，他气成那样，他拒绝了，还帮你修你那无可救药的车。”

“修我的车？别开玩笑了，我看他是要拆……”他的话被老人一个狠厉的眼光堵住。

“高温下零件断裂了，他还是执意要亲自看看。我劝你去给他道歉，小子。要是他还这么气，我保证伙计们的行动不经过柯克兰的准许。”他说，“气缸的轴断了，我们这儿没零件，等下一次送货还有一个月的时间。”

“Jesus Christ！一个月！能快些吗？快点儿的话要多少钱？”

修理工哼了一声，他轻蔑地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼：“有钱人家的小子，你告诉我在这个偏地方，钱有什么用？没人会专门跑一趟这个鸟都不拉屎的地方的。我不知道你哪儿来的优越感，你在这里，我们才是你的老子。”

阿尔弗雷德哑口无言，他的脸上像是要烧起来了，这时那位美国老兵才放过他。他不再用那如同鹫鸟那般锐利的目光灼烧他，转身回到了修理铺。

他垂着头仔细咀嚼那些话……亚瑟是个军官？他的腿是在越南落下残疾的？他资助他的下属在这里开起了店？阿尔弗雷德觉得胸口有什么被堵住了，梗得慌——他似乎伤害到了亚瑟。他也许该去道歉，就算冲着他等零件来的一个月都得蹭亚瑟的阁楼住——如果他在这里住旅馆一个月，他恐怕连吃饭的钱都没有，更何况修车——他也得去道歉。

他挑了个有石头的阴地儿坐下来，掏出从车里取出的香烟，他得想想如何开口。

抽完一支烟后他仍然没有任何办法，他抓抓头发，把烟摁灭在沙地上，硬着头皮走回酒馆。

他推门走进去，凉爽的空气把他包裹，尴尬也迎面而来。亚瑟正在柜台后休息，他看见了阿尔弗雷德，但他既没有让他滚出去也没去摸那把猎枪。

“我的老天，好吧……亚瑟，这些都是我的错，我不该那样说你。”他不去看亚瑟，极不情愿地说。

他尴尬地站在那里，很久才听到了一声长叹。亚瑟低着头，没让他看清自己脸上的表情，“是我没跟你说清楚。当然，还有我也不该给你调那么烈的酒——谁知道会成那样！”他抬起头看阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德似乎看见亚瑟脸颊泛红，不过马上便觉得自己是室内外的温差搞混了头。

“Ouch…好了，这会儿别让我看到你，快去把你的脏衣服洗了，它们在盥洗室的盆子里。”亚瑟捋了把头发，解脱似的给他指了方向。

阿尔弗雷德有些吃惊，他没想到亚瑟这么快就消气了，亚瑟看他没动，皱了皱眉：“连衣服都不会洗？”

“噢、噢……”阿尔弗雷德赶紧走上楼梯。

阿尔弗雷德把衣服晾在盥洗室窗户边，在裤子上擦擦手便下到一楼。亚瑟正在招呼客人，没有理他。阿尔弗雷德坐在吧台前的椅子上，抱起收音机调了起来，他调到了摇滚乐。

“阿尔弗雷德，调回去。”亚瑟说。

“我以为你再也不会跟我说话了。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，调回柔和的舞曲。

“如果你真这么想，我可以考虑一下。”亚瑟把一大杯冰镇啤酒推到另一位客人面前。

“伙计，别生气了。”

“我没有生气。”

“噢。”

他们沉默了很久，沉默到那唯一的酒客喝完了酒离开酒馆，直到被阿尔弗雷德肚子传出的响声打破。

亚瑟翻了个白眼，准备去拿白面包。

“等会儿。”阿尔弗雷德说，“为表达歉意，我请你一顿。”

他们来到其中一家看相稍微过得去的饭馆，吃了一顿比白面包丰盛的多的晚餐。亚瑟喝了点酒，心情好了许多，话也变多了。

“小子，你打算去哪儿？”

“我不知道。我好像回答过你这个问题。”

亚瑟没理他后面那一句，“看电影吗？”

“偶尔看。”

“看过《雌雄大盗》吗？你也许该像克莱德那样。”

“也许。但是我并不认识邦妮，我也没有摩托车。”

亚瑟推了他一把，没推动，差点把自己弄得摔在沙地上，被阿尔弗雷德搀住，“年轻人就是该有冒险精神！不要被什么物质限制。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得亚瑟有些不清醒，他们围着沙地中的十几栋矮平房转了几圈，太阳裹挟着燥热下沉，凉风再度吹起。

“今晚该怎么消磨时间啊。”看着这一片突然冷寂下来的荒漠，阿尔弗雷德喃喃。他却不知道亚瑟在这儿待了有两年，每个夜晚都这么难熬。

“我有个主意。”亚瑟说。他把他带到了修理铺那儿。

“老乔森。”亚瑟在快要关门的修理铺门口喊，他看见阿尔弗雷德的汽车依旧躺在那儿。

中午那位老人走出来，他热情地与亚瑟打招呼，看见阿尔弗雷德时又将脸垮下来，好在他们之间有一段距离。亚瑟对他说了些什么，老人走进修理铺推出来了一辆摩托。

好家伙，哈雷戴维森UL！阿尔弗雷德盯着它。亚瑟俯下身去抚摸这辆车，像是在抚摸他的爱马。然后他突然停了一下，对乔森说了几句话，那个老人突然激动起来，不时把眼睛往阿尔弗雷德这边瞟，有焦急也有对阿尔弗雷德的不满。亚瑟抚了抚坐垫，安抚了那位老人，然后把车推像阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德看着这辆重新组装过的戴维森UL吹了声口哨：“让我猜猜，你找那个老乔森借了这辆车。”

“不。这车是我的。”亚瑟扔给他一个头盔，戴好自己的，“帮我把这辆车推上公路，我带你去个好地方。”

阿尔弗雷德照他的话做了，“你喝成这样能开车吗？”

“别废话，上车。”亚瑟跨上去，气势完全与那个酒馆里的亚瑟不一样了。阿尔弗雷德也跨上后座，自然而然地环住前座人纤细但结实的腰。

亚瑟稍微抖了一下，随即打着火飙了出去。

阿尔弗雷德：“呃呃呃呃！！！”

亚瑟嘴角向上扬了扬。

 

引擎如马蹄的声音一般，周身似乎是相同又似乎是不同的荒原快速倒退着。月亮挂在天空，与星空一同照亮前方没有尽头的66号公路。阿尔弗雷德洁简的风景让忘却了摇滚，在后座欢快地吼着《洋基歌》，结果让亚瑟不停地用胳膊肘击他。阿尔弗雷德在对面车道的货车驶来时大吼着打招呼，引得前面的年长者想把他扔下去，到了最后却自暴自弃地跟他一起欢呼。

周围的荒草突然高了起来，他们驶到了一片农田，他们驶下公路，停好车，钻到麦田里。

亚瑟带着阿尔弗雷德来到麦田中央，草垛在那儿耸起。亚瑟指着天上，让他朝上看。

风拂动麦子，地上淡黄星点晃动下，深蓝幕布上的银白星辰和弯月一动不动，像是亘古不灭的白色火焰。它们安静，让人放下一切杂念。亚瑟招呼阿尔弗雷德躺下来。

“当我做噩梦，回到南亚的那片雨林时我就会来这里。”亚瑟说，“当我看到这些，我会意识到那些都过去了，我还活着，我已经很幸运了。”

“你给我讲讲你的故事吧。你不是英/国人吗？为什么会参加越南战争？”

“我的父亲参加了诺曼底登陆，他是一个水兵，他负伤被送往了美国。后来我们一家都移民到美国。这就是为什么我听说过你父亲名字的原因。”

“噢。”提起他父亲，阿尔弗雷德的声音变得干巴巴的。

亚瑟撑起来，盯着阿尔弗雷德，“听着，阿尔弗雷德。你得知道时代变了，美国不再是二战时候的美国了，你的父亲也不再是以前的琼斯上校了…虽然我也不赞同你父亲的做法。”

“我们不谈这个话题好吗？干掉什么别的？”

亚瑟去掏他的荷包，“Go fish?”他掏出一副扑克。

阿尔弗雷德舒展开眉头吹了口哨。

他们一人抓了5张牌，开始打起来，亚瑟让阿尔弗雷德开始。

“你觉得我适合做什么？”阿尔弗雷德说，“你有King吗？”

“Go fish.”亚瑟说，“总之不可能去华尔街对吧。”

阿尔弗雷德从牌堆抽牌，一张黑桃King，给亚瑟看，“好吧，那我暂时还是老老实实待这儿好了，不过我连这里是哪里都不知道……你有7吗？”

亚瑟把他的7递给阿尔弗雷德，“这里哪里也不是，连一个小小小镇都不是。”

“那你当初为什么要选择这里？你有4吗？”

“Go fish.”

阿尔弗雷德从牌堆顶抽牌，不是4。轮到亚瑟了。

“只是想在那里有个歇脚的地方而已。Please give me your Ace.”

他们就这样放松地借着星光与月光打着，到了最后阿尔弗雷德集齐了3套牌，亚瑟集齐5套。月亮悬在了头顶，风吹得人有些冷。

“你觉得你们这边会欢迎多一个常驻的人吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“我们都是过时之人了，留在这里干什么？”战争让他们厌倦浮华虚假的都市，在荒原上生根。可阿尔弗雷德不一样，他才二十出头，他还读过大学。

“那你愿意做邦妮吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音很轻，亚瑟觉得他很冷。

“我已经不适合旅行了，在越南落下的毛病。”他拍拍自己的右腿，靠近阿尔弗雷德，对方的表情被笼在阴影里。

他拒绝了。阿尔弗雷德想。他看着迎着星辰的绿色眼睛，看着比麦子更浅被光线染成银白色的头发，把年长者紧紧搂住。亚瑟被那对有力的胳膊勒得喘不过气来，他拍拍对方的后背，“喂，这次不说我给你下药了吧？”

阿尔弗雷德松开他，难过地看着他，亚瑟感觉自己被一只委屈的大型犬盯着，他取下对方的眼镜，亲吻他的额头，“好吧，我们不提这事。”

阿尔弗雷德低下头去与他接吻，把他推在稻草堆上。他打开亚瑟的双腿，借着星光看见了他右腿膝盖处的狰狞伤疤。他俯下身去吻那里，一路舔吻到大腿内侧。亚瑟喘息着，去抚摸阿尔弗雷德同麦田般灿烂的金发。阿尔弗雷德帮他褪下裤子，帮他做法国式。在他快要射出来的时候他推开阿尔弗雷德，让精液射在自己手里。他把那些液体抹在双腿间正准备做扩张时，他的手却被扯开，被阿尔弗雷德的手替代。

“这次……我来吧。"阿尔弗雷德在穴口摩擦，把自己的手指渐渐按进去，亚瑟很快便适应了。足够的准备后阿尔弗雷德把自己肿胀到不行的阴茎挤进去，虽然他相较于前一天已经温柔上许多，但那口径还是让亚瑟有些吃不消。他咬着牙哼哼着，极力舒展自己。

阿尔弗雷德的手伸进衣服抚摸着他的肋骨，最后滑到胯骨处慢慢把亚瑟往自己的欲望上压,“在这里没谁会听到，你可以叫出来。”

过于紧绷的咬肌让他太阳穴发疼，可他依然咬着牙闭着眼睛，像是在受刑一样。阿尔弗雷德去吻他，用舌头撬开他的牙关，然后让自己完全进入亚瑟的身体。

“嗯..."舍不得去咬闯入者，哼叫溢出来，最后的一下让饱胀挤压过某个地方，舒服得他化成了香草奶昔。他搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，让他更贴近自己。

他带着阿尔弗雷德把上身陷在稻草堆里，下班身坐在阿尔弗雷德的跨上。他的两条腿被折起来以便于进入，阿尔弗雷德一阵紧似一阵把他操进草堆里，力度掌控在让他舒爽到极致又不至于带来疼痛的范围里。他被撬开了嘴，哼叫不断从薄唇流出。

“叫我的名字……Art，让我听见你在叫我。”阿尔弗雷德声音嘶哑性感，性欲让男孩蜕变成每个毛孔都散发着雄性荷尔蒙的男人。

“.......”让他呻吟出声已经足够羞耻了，他用手背挡在自己的眼前。

“快点....”他把自己毛茸茸的脑袋在亚瑟颈间蹭。

“....啊”

"“Art.....看着我，叫我的名字。”他拿开亚瑟的手，如愿地看到了那对绿眼睛。他推出，然后突然插入......

”啊...Alf”亚瑟的声音像是在高声叹息，他觉得面子上过不去极了，他捧起那个小混蛋的脸颊亲吻他，藉此堵住更多呻吟。亚瑟高潮时把哼叫送入了对方嘴里，身下不自觉绞紧肉棒，让阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声。他做着最后的冲刺，如同脱了缰的马，听见了亚瑟在高潮余韵里的"别弄在里面..."却照办了。他在快要射时拔出来，把精液射在自己手中。

 

他们歇了一会儿，亚瑟站起来去捡自己的裤子。阿尔弗雷德把他扑倒在撒着稻草的地面，开玩笑似的拍了拍他的屁股，结果恼羞成怒的英国人用把外裤一把糊到阿尔弗雷德脸上，两个人像孩子一样扭打起来。

“好了，好了！”亚瑟被骚到痒处笑了出来，“让我把裤子穿上！"阿尔弗雷德这才松开他。

风吹散了荷尔蒙的味道，他们安静下来躺在地上。亚瑟耙了些稻草到两人身上盖着。他找阿尔弗雷德要了根香烟，仰望着一次次被模糊又一次次清晰下来的星空。

阿尔弗雷德看着这样的亚瑟，抚摸他裸露出来留有红痕迹的光滑脖颈，知道他被困意和性爱后的满足感拖住思维。

亚瑟手中的烟最后一次亮起，他把火星完全弄灭，他眼里的星光似乎也暗了些。他看着睡着的阿尔弗雷德小声喃喃：“我不能太自私.....”

 

03

 

两年过去，亚瑟依然记得他与阿尔弗雷德共同度过的最后一天。他们从麦田中醒来，在阳光变得热烈之前回到酒馆。亚瑟关了一天的门，这天他亲自下了厨，毁了不少东西，不过最后还是有酒喝有面包吃。晚饭后他们打开收音机，和着播送的音乐跳舞，他们什么舞都跳，但因为他的腿的缘故，他们只有探戈跳得棒极了——他的腿只须挂在阿尔弗雷德身上。那晚他们数次深情亲吻，却没有做爱，同时在阿尔弗雷德要吐出L开头的那个词时亚瑟把手指放在他的嘴唇上，让他不要说出来。

第二天早晨他们看见阿尔弗雷德被修好的野马停在酒馆门口。老乔森埋怨地看着亚瑟然后告诉阿尔弗雷德说他在仓库里找到了替换的气缸的轴。

阿尔弗雷德在三天的歇脚后继续他的旅途，后视镜里亚瑟与老乔森的身影渐渐变成一个点，没人知道他下了多大的决心重新踏上66号公路。

当然，他也不会知道亚瑟爱马心脏的一部分在他的野马里跳动。

这一天很普通，普通得如同那四年多里减去三天中的其他那么些日子一样。这是个夏天，亚瑟早早地起床出门，步行到最近的小镇——他一点也不后悔他的戴维森UL的心脏中的那根轴被取下，尽管老乔森总叨叨说他一点都不值——去看电影。他在一天当中最热的时候待在有着冷气的电影院看《逍遥骑士》，在凉爽下来时动身返回，到酒馆时已经黄昏了。

也许是因为外边联系着某个人的缘故，不知时什么时候起，他开始听新闻。他知道外面不太平——反战游行遍及美/国各地、尼/克/松上任之后更甚；阿姆斯特朗登月；芝加哥出现劫富济贫的罗宾汉之类……他调回柔和舞曲风格。

天色完全暗了，酒馆里只剩下一个客人，突然他远远听见了马蹄声，那引擎作响的声音近了，然后停了下来。门被推开，风铃的声音响起，一个充满活力的声音，

“代基里酒。给你自己也买一杯。”

亚瑟猛地抬头，他看见了一个手拿牛仔帽，戴着蛤蟆镜的青年。他有那么撮灿烂的金发翘在前额，皮肤晒成了健康的蜜色，这样显得他的一口白牙格外显眼。

“怎么了？Hero已经满21岁了哟！”他取下蛤蟆镜，让那一抹绿色陷进自己的蓝色眼珠里。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 芝加哥是66号公路东边的起点哟=W=
> 
> *  
> 标题出自格特鲁德·斯泰因，她回到家乡时发现那里完全变了样子，留下一句There's no there there.在这里想引申用为，阿尔弗雷德发现国家所做一切并不是他想象(二战时期的美国)那样，而他离家出走这条路却也不是他想象的那样。
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------  
> 后记：
> 
> 这次写的是富家子弟米×因伤退役军人英，发生在亚利桑那州的荒漠，令人焦躁的酷暑里两人的相遇，想写出满满的性张力！而且好好地爽了一把硬英！第一段勉强可以配个《Hotel California》然而故事并不是在那儿发生的orz……
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2017.1.21


End file.
